Everyone-Harold Conflict
Harold has....at one point or another.....made enemies with almost every person on this camp! However, some of them made up and are his friends! This page lists his confliction with most characters. Most have been made up since Harold quit in Total drama Reunion. But Dj loves him :D just kidding but he is the bomb! Alejandro Harold and Alejandro in Total Drama World Tour became rivals! Before the camp even STARTED they were getting in fights! Harold was saying "Noobs are the first to go in camps like these" and he was threatening Alejandro! However, Harold DID stand up for Alejandro when he got eliminated the first time telling everyone that it was unfair that he got kicked off as he deserved to stay in. Harold was not happy when Alejandro returned! Alejandro and Harold once again became enemies when Harold and the Madagascar Alliance voted out Alejandro. Then, in a challenge following that...Harold got lost in Moscow and the competitors had to find them. Alejandro commented saying "Nah just let Harold die." Thus strengthening their hatred! This hatred might grow since they are both participating in Total Drama Reunion Beth Beth didn't really dislike Harold that much....Harold mainly disliked her! In Total Drama World Tour Lindsay and Beth both agreed to join with Harold in an alliance! Lindsay betrayed Harold and harold assumed Beth did too! Beth didn't get on enough to tell Harold that she didn't betray him and Harold convinced Team Madagscar to vote her out! In Total Drama Reunion, Beth and Harold had a FULL OUT WAR!! It started with Harold's confessional about making friends with the new people! Beth became angry and told Harold that everyone hated him and no one wanted to be friends with him. Beth then commented stating "OK I JUST WANT HAROLD﻿ OFF SO BAD NOW" It was this big mouth of hers that got her eliminated from the show in the first elimination. Bridgette Bridgette and Harold really didn't have that much of a conflict going....in fact Harold voted for Bridgette to WIN Total Drama Action! (Mainly because his arch enemy was the only other choice). The only thing that has ever shown somewhat of a conflict between them was Bridgette voting out Harold in Total Drama Action, Island, AND World Tour at least once. Cody Cody and Harold didn't have much interaction because of them being on opposite Teams in both Season 2 and Season 3. However, Harold did tell the people on Team Amazon to vote out Cody when they lost a challenge because Cody wasn't doing the challenges! In turn....getting him Eliminated Courtney Courtney, In Total Drama Action was a major enemy of Harold's and vice-versa. Harold and Courtney had the two dominant alliances in TDA. Courtney voted out Harold which got him eliminated. However, Courtney and Harold became friends and despite what everyone thought....Harold did NOT vote vote for Courtney to leave when the losers voted in TDA. In TDWT Courtney and Harold became VERY good friends because they were both part of the Madagacar Alliance. And he thought it was the worst part of the game when Courtney left in the final three. Darcy When Darcy was just a fan of the show she hated Harold because he was being rude to her favorite contestant Lindsay, and her and Harold had got in a "Fight" which was then later revolved. At first she thought that Harold was just as geeky as his character but they came to be good friends, though she fought with his girlfrind "Izzy" they are still really good friends. Duncan Harold, Duncan, and Geoff were the first alliance to exist in Season 1. Duncan however, betrayed Harold and joined an alliance with Courtney because Harold was too mean. Harold then became MORTAL enemies with Duncan. Duncan voted for Harold and Harold voted for Duncan. In the end Harold went home. Hoowever, Harold decided not to keep grudge and thought he would vote for Duncan to win. However in the finale Duncan made a comment about Harold which angered him beyond beleif and Harold changed his vote to Bridgette! In Total Drama Island, Duncan had to quit and Harold made comments such as "What goes around comes around!" or "Yes! He's GONE!" Harold and Duncan didn't have much interaction in TDWT mainly beause Duncan couldn't get on a lot! When it came time for the Final 7 Harold and his Alliance voted for Duncan....sending him home! Ezekiel The only confliction between Harold and Ezekiel is when Harold told Ezekiels team to vote him off because he wasn't getting on! Gwen Only once has a major conflict between Gwen and harold Shown! In Total Drama World Tour! When Gwen and Justin won the challenge in Moscow of finding Harold (who got lost). Harold showed much gratitude towards justin for finding him but NONE towards Gwen....which angered her. Gwen then tried to vote out Harold at the following elimination. Heather As I'm writing this I'm thinking (boy this is gonna take a long time to write) mainly because Harold and Heather are the two most conflicting people out of ALL THREE SEASONS!!! No one gets in bigger fights than they do. It all started in the SECOND episode of Season 1! When Harold formed an alliance. HIs alliance took out Beth(who is now heather) because they knew she was a strong competitor! Harold and Beth grew to hate each other by multiple arguments and lies and eliminations! Their hatred only grew in Season 2. But there were maor eruptions in Season 3. When at one point they made up but two days later they started fighting again! TDAfan4 tallied up some statistics and Heather has voted Harold more than any other person and vice versa! Izzy In Total Drama World Tour, TDATV vote harold everytime she got it! However, in Total Drama Reunion, LZKZM actually DATED Harold! Right before he eliminated himself... It seems as if Izzy has moved on... has she? Justin Justin, in Total Drama Action, agreed to be in an alliance with Harold, Duncan, and Geoff. Little did he know that they just playing him for his vote and if they made it to the merge they would vote him out! However, Justin caught word of this and became enemies with Harold! Katie Hates Harolds guts and wishes she had never met him in her life. They have never liked eachother and will never ever be frinds!!!!!! and for the record Harold is realllllllllllllllly uggggggggggggggly and needs to get a life!!! Love Katie<3 LeShawna Was in the 2nd and 3rd season disturbed and angry with the fact that harold dominated the game over herself..and was upset at the fact that he backstabbed and betrayed his alliance members...as harold thought of leshawna as a big threat was aiming to get her voted off one way or another (no longer enemies or have any conflict with each other) Lindsay Lindsay sucked Harold's centimeter long wiener so Beth would have something to laugh at. Yes, this is Trent editing this. HAHA! Noah Never really talked but voted for team Beth Owen Owen is friends with everyone in camp expecially Harold Sadie She never really liked Harold she always said he was annoying and thought he was cool Sierra Never talked to Harold Trent Never really had an altercation or had a conflict with him at all..... YET.... kidding, i think he's a great guy, after he gave his position on the villains up to save Cody from elimination, in TDR he got 5 stars in my book... we are cool.. I HOPE! Tyler He was always voted off to earily to even talk to Harold!